


【方王】只有你可以

by maplefroth



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 03:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maplefroth/pseuds/maplefroth
Summary: 4000生日快乐呀！！





	【方王】只有你可以

巴黎的空气有点干巴巴的。  
方士谦推了推墨镜。

他要来看他。

白天，霓虹灯这种好看的少女浪漫场景根本不存在的。  
还记得上次两个人在b市街头看到霓虹灯是什么时候了？  
第四赛季么？  
忘了，早就忘了。

记得上次遇到了吴雪峰，聊了聊。  
顺便吹了一波自己各自家的小队长。  
然后又各自沉默，各自遗憾。

“你当初应该留下的。”  
“家里不同意。”  
“等他退休，你可以……”  
“好了，我的飞机到点了，有机会聊吧。”

他还是穿着离开时候的那件外套。  
羊毛围巾，他送的墨镜。

嘴里叼了根烟，不知道什么时候有了偶尔抽一根的习惯。

"Les passagers sont prêts à se poser."  
（飞机即将降落，请各位乘客做好准备。）

那双鞋坚实的踏在了巴黎机场的水泥地上，一只手扶好了差点被风吹起的帽子，另一只手拖着不大的行李箱。  
驼绒围巾轻轻飘起，带走了一丝思绪。

净落的短发已经被时间打理成了扁分，大衣下的身体似乎更加结实了。  
是因为他步入30岁的原因么？

“不考虑好好打扮一下么？”  
“有什么好打扮的？”  
“世界冠军到哪可都是拉风的，尤其是擂台mvp.”

巴黎机场大屏幕上一半用来播报飞机航班，一半在回放昨天才刚刚结束的苏黎世世界荣耀邀请赛的赛场。

魔术师骑着扫把在空中划过漂亮的弧线，星辰从天而降，流星雨一般的打在剑客身上，冰霜渐渐冻结大地，怒火从眼中迸发。  
那双眼睛中都是光，都是犹如星辰的光。  
那双明亮的眼睛早在那年，他在的那年就那么明亮。

“小心被围观，哈哈哈。”  
“好像有点说晚了。”

"Magicien chinois！"（“中国魔术师！”）

“要不……神庙逃亡？”  
“机场逃亡？”  
“走你。”

方士谦早就定好的Veeve.  
巴黎出了名的五星级宾馆。

“这么热情。”  
“我还是巴黎人？”  
“都有。”

刚刚出租车上，司机也是个荣耀迷。  
昨天刚好刚被这个被誉为世界第一魔术师的圈粉。  
一路上一直不停的表达自己的崇拜感情。  
甚至要了签名。

"C'est votre agent？"（这位是您的经纪人么？）

“他说什么？”  
“他说……”  
方士谦看着王杰希人畜无害的双眼，五年前，他见过一模一样的，那种清澈无痕的眼神。  
只有他用自己最擅长的魔术师打法时才会有的眼神。  
“呵……他说，我是你的爱人么？”  
“别闹！”  
"Non, c'est...Ami spécial."（不是的，是……特别亲密的朋友。）  
“你又说什么了？”  
“什么叫又？我在你心里就这么不正直么？”  
“正不正我不知道，反正不直。”

“你，遗憾过么？”  
落地窗被月光打凉，打火机点红的香烟淡淡的飘出白灰。  
长长的影子摇晃着。  
“从来都没有过。我的离开，是因为家。突然觉得，老叶有的时候做的挺对的。”  
“怎么？”  
“排除他对微草做的猥琐事迹，为了自己奔波，我并不讨厌。”

玫瑰花铺满地毯，床上柔软的天鹅床垫深深地陷了进去。  
灵活的手轻轻解开身下人腰上的浴巾，顺着胯骨向上滑动。  
手抚摸过平滑的腹部。  
一个吻毫无预兆的落了下来。

那股淡淡的青柠味道。

第五赛季，他把他按在俱乐部院里的树上，小心翼翼的喂给了他一块糖。  
初恋的味道。

划过每一处齿缝，两个人的舌互相追赶着，互相传递那股美好的味道。

手指在粉嫩的红豆上停留，在红晕上描摹。  
猝不及防的被捏了一下，不自觉的发出轻吟。  
双腿立起夹住了他的腰，双手环住他的脖颈。

嘴唇渐渐分离，一条银丝在橘黄色的灯光下格外透亮。

并不想结束这个吻，毛茸茸的头在王杰希的锁骨上种下了一个个红色的种子，好像注入了希望一般等待着它们发芽。  
牙齿衔住身前的凸起，舌尖在乳晕上挑逗打转，惹得身下人不停的颤抖，吮吸动作不禁让他感觉细微的疼痛，但是舒服又远远大于此。

膝盖在双腿中间的小口上轻轻顶弄，手不安分到处乱摸。  
脖子，肩头，细腰甚至乳晕上到处都是牙印和红印。

“想要么？”  
一个下颚上的亲吻就是最好的答案。

手轻易地抓起细嫩的脚踝，两条腿被架在了肩膀上。  
顺着小腿向上，一直到嫩白的大腿。  
扣了一块事先准备好的润滑剂，手指伸了过去，穴口轻轻按压。  
已经开始分泌的肠液早就有了润滑的作用，可他偏要扩张。  
“我怕你会疼。”

下身早就湿的不行，下面的嘴一张一合的希望什么来快点填满它。

小心翼翼的伸了进去。  
蘑菇头在进去的一瞬间突然抬起了一些上半身。  
“怎么了？会不会疼？”  
“太久没做了……你继续……”  
太久了。  
想念一个人太久了，可能会发泄到床上。

粗大的性器一点点的蹭了进去。  
狭窄的肠道死死的裹着入侵者，开辟之处被撑开成了肉棒的形状。  
几次不痒不痛的抽插后，方士谦突然停下了动作抱紧了王杰希。

王杰希说过，和方士谦谈恋爱，就像一场赌博。  
他不会轻易地给自己任何诺言，也不会轻易答应任何事。  
但是他细心的考虑着一切。  
他会耐心的发现所有的细节。  
他会尽自己所有的努力去配合。  
他会在自己做下最后的决定后，告诉自己。

“杰希，我爱你。”  
“我也是。”

腰部不停的用力前后晃动，巨大的性器在身体里到处乱撞。  
一股疼痛而又爽的感觉顺着脊骨一直向上，全身的鸡皮疙瘩一股脑的立了起来。

抽泣声越来越大，王杰希的手死死的抓着白床单。  
每一次都瞄准了一般的精准的顶在前列腺上。  
触电一般的奇妙的爽漫过全身。

一把翻过王杰希的身，肉棒顶在敏感点上直接碾了下去。  
王杰希被按在了床上，屁股高高翘起，任由身后人一下比一下凶狠的抽插。  
嘴里不清晰的淫叫着。  
从耳根开始，整个上半身被染成粉红色。

大手揉捏上嫩白的肉臀，时不时的在上面留下清晰的手印。  
囊带用力的打在肉体上，发出啪啪的声音。  
王杰希每次都被用力的向前顶动，甚至最后上半身几乎没有了支撑。

“杰希……叫，叫给我听。”

方士谦托起身下人把他放在了鹅绒地毯的花瓣上。  
俯身舔弄他敏感的耳根。  
淡淡的烟嗓低沉的格外诱人，男人特有的汗香顺着鼻子侵入脑神经。

附和着摇动屁股，上面不停的说着羞耻的床话。

“士谦……用力、用力……里面痒……”  
“那里不要……啊、唔……好棒……”  
“老公的全都、都在里面……好大……”  
“我还要……继续……杰希全都是你的、怎么玩都好……士谦……”

“士谦你别走好不好……”

两个人几乎是同时高潮，方士谦全都就在了王杰希的身体里。  
王杰希高高的扬起犹如天鹅般的脖子，伸出了舌头，美丽的身体在月光下更加美丽。

高潮后，王杰希好像是失了魂。  
不顾赤裸的身体，不顾红肿的后穴。  
紧紧的抱着方士谦不放。

那种安全感他再也不想放手。  
他退役之前的晚上，两个人就这样在床上滚了一晚上。  
尽情的释放自己的爱意。  
他们原本以为再也不会相见。  
就像永远诀别之前的礼物。

“士谦……”  
那双含着泪的双眼看着他。  
好像要把他融化了一般。  
“最后一次吧。”

刚刚打算去拥抱她的手臂僵在了半空中。  
晴天的雷雨看似美丽，但是却失去了独有的疯狂，变得越来越细腻。  
“如果我的存在成为了你的负担，那就放手吧。”

时间冻结了。  
颈窝全是湿热的眼泪。  
双肩颤抖着。  
诀别的前兆。

“杰希……”  
方士谦颤抖的开了口。  
“你还……爱我么？”

时间可以冲淡一切。  
即便是爱情，方士谦都恐惧会灰飞云灭。  
即便是得到了都认得答案，自己似乎都会坦然接受。  
但是，事实似不尽如人意。

眼泪，颤音和疯狂跳动的心脏已经出卖了他。

抓起王杰希的头发，对着红肿的唇又一次咬了上去。  
比起之前的温柔，像是失心疯了一般。

牙齿被暴力顶开，舌头扫荡般的侵略一切。  
身体压了上去，又一次立起来的下身对着后穴直接一伸到底。  
双手揉着身上所有可以触摸到的地方。  
大腿被狠狠分开，背贴在了窗子上。

外面就是海滩，是广袤无垠的大海。  
外面还有些许人徒步走过。

“杰希……别闹，声音太大可是会被看到的。”  
方士谦一边说着，下身的动作却根本不放轻。  
龟头胡乱的到处顶撞，有一种要被刺穿的感觉。  
身子被翻了过来，乳尖紧紧的贴在玻璃上，冰冷的床子死死的压着王杰希的胸前。  
自己空出一只手玩弄自己的乳头，却不敢大声，之能小声的哭，用手堵住自己的嘴，尽管是呻吟都要小心翼翼的。

屁股被高高抬起，腰部塌了下去。  
上面都是刚刚亲下的吻痕。  
身后被死死抽插，却一点都不能反抗。

“士、士谦………不要……好痛、好痛……不要！！有人……会看到、不要……”

窗外的人似乎是发现了什么，抬起了头。  
方士谦一把按下了王杰希的身子，放慢了动作。  
“嘘……别被他们看到。”

整个身子被立了起来，一下子整个人坐了下去。  
“啊！不要……不要！好疼！士谦、士谦，不要……放手……”  
双手托起王杰希，又突然松手。  
尖叫声陆陆续续的穿了出来。  
双手死死的捂住自己的嘴，但是又根本没什么用，眼泪顺着脸颊一路下滑，混着自己的体液，方士谦jy一起落到了地上。

紧紧的从身后抱住了王杰希。  
两个人就这么在地毯上睡了一夜。

早上起来的时候有点凉。  
凉的还有方士谦的心。

抱着王杰希给他清洗了一番。

“醒了？”  
“杰希……”  
“方士谦……你真是太过分了……”  
“最后一次……请你……原谅我吧……”  
“家里最后还是没同意么？”  
“其实……”  
“士谦，我永远，都会等你。”

“啊？”  
“嗯？”  
“你不是……有别的……”  
“嗯？别的？”  
“我有点乱……你的意思是……我们还没分手么？”  
“我什么时候说过我要分手了？方士谦你……”

“王杰希！”  
方士谦一下子抱住了自家小队长。  
“明天去回苏黎世！我们结婚吧！”  
突然一愣，两个人一起误会了啊。

两个笨蛋。

“好啊。这辈子能睡我的人，只有你可以。”


End file.
